


como dulce como azúcar

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AKA, Fluff, I promise. Remember., M/M, but i made it cute instead, haha well, i tried writing smut, it's honestly just really sweet, this is like a sequel to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 46: </p><p>Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	como dulce como azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly just posting pretty much all my fics
> 
> find me @ bluethisisforyou on tumblr!

Their new place is something to be admired.

But it’s not, since they can’t help but admire one another instead, smiles and beating hearts on top of the sheets, as the evening bleeds through the windows, lulling them to sleep, to sleep, home in each other’s arms. It’s been forever and several days but it’s okay, it’s okay.

They’re okay; a promise protects them both.

Faint stars try to surpass the navy immensity of sky that rules the night but they don’t and they fade, they fade as the sun comes back up, stealing back the blue of the sky. Birds call to each other and Lance stirs, opening his eyes, to find Keith already up, looking at him. “Hey,” he whispers, smiling. “Morning.” Lance decides he’s never seen anything more beautiful and he presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“Morning, mi amor,” he grins and the light in the room is nothing compared to him; that’s what Keith decides. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathes and he’s so, so content with everything his patience has brought him. He reaches out his hand and he sees the silver all over again. It’s a small blossom in his chest he knows will grow as time continues on and he’s grateful, he’s grateful. 

Lance sees it too, he sees it and the cool of the silver against his cheek is something he will look forward to during the rest of his life. He smiles, he smiles and leans his head in against Keith’s hand and everything is perfect, it’s perfect. The silence of the room is overflowing with warmth and they feel it in their fingertips.

It lasts into noon, as they lie there, letting the time pass them by because it’s no longer painful to do so. They’re about to kiss when their stomachs growl and Lance denies his while Keith laughs, calling him a liar. “It just means we should probably get up,” Keith gently pats Lance’s face and then sits up. Lance groans and Keith adds, “You’re on breakfast duty today.”

“I was on breakfast duty yesterday and the day before.”

“Take it as a compliment,” Keith kisses Lance’s cheek before he finally gets off the bed, smiling one last smile in Lance’s direction before closing the bathroom door behind him. Lance smiles to himself and pushes himself up off the bed, making his way out to the kitchen.

His stomach yells at him as he nears the home source of food and then that’s joined by their neighbor’s cat (who somehow keeps getting into their place) meowing incessantly for food Lance doesn’t have. So it’s just him meowing back at the fluffy little thing sarcastically as he opens the fridge, gathering what he needs to make breakfast. “Look, pal, I don’t have anything for you,” Lance addresses the cat as he makes sure he has everything but he’s missing something. He needs sugar and he’s sure of where it is, but it’s not where he remembers it being. Lance checks all over and can’t find it. After he grabs the cat and lets it out the front door, he goes back to their room. He pushes open the door and goes, “Hey, have you seen the..?  _ Oh _ .”

The time catches up with him then and there. 

He knows Keith is looking at him and he knows, he knows, but it’s not something Lance wants to look away from. Keith’s in the process of putting a new shirt on, arms folded at face-level, and his torso is facing in Lance’s direction. His stomach doesn’t look as...flat. Keith’s abs are the slightest more defined and Lance can’t help but stare, eyes roaming. “Have I seen the what?” Keith asks, through a small smile, and he lets the fabric fall, covering his skin. “Lance?” He asks again, and Lance’s train of thought returns to him, and he grins one of those flirtatious smiles. “Don’t you dare say something stupid-”

“I was looking for the sugar and I think you can give me some.” Keith covers his face with his hands and he isn’t red at all, he’s just overwhelmed by the idioticness of the line. And then his hands are removed from his face and Lance kisses him, kisses him like he’s hungry for something new entirely. Keith isn’t sure how to resume this after so long. So he pushes Lance away.

“After that line?” Keith raises an eyebrow, his smile endearing. “I don’t think so.”

“Are you kidding me? What I said was so sweet.”

“Lance-”

“Can we at least make-out?” He leans in and whispers hotly in Keith’s ear. It brings back memories of years ago, when they were teenagers, up in space. Keith breathes in, then out, and his lips crave nothing more than to continue from the past long ago.

His yes is in the way he kisses Lance, and they end up forgetting about breakfast, embracing the past. It’s sweet and controlled as they kiss each other, only to stop when they need air. They don’t have time to smile because their tongues are in each other’s mouths and it’s a lot better because Keith is being pushed against the wall, not too hard, but enough, enough. 

Lance’s hands tangle into Keith’s hair and their kissing leaves them breathless as they pull apart. Then they have time to smile and they find their way back to the bed they’d only climbed out of minutes ago. Keith is on his back and Lance is on top of him, kissing him more slowly and deeply. They’re enamored with one another and their hands are trying to make up for lost time that is now theirs again.

Once the kissing stops, Lance moves to kissing Keith’s neck and Keith is trying his hardest not to make sounds and feed Lance’s ego. It’s hard until Keith feels his shirt creeping up and Lance’s fingertips inch up his stomach. The sound that leaves his mouth stops Lance cold.

“Did you just laugh?” Lance’s face is over Keith’s, his hand still under Keith’s shirt. 

“No.” Keith looks Lance dead in the eye in order to enforce his lie. Lance raises an eyebrow and then leans down again to kiss Keith, moving his hand again and this time, Keith gives a kind of nervous laugh and viscerally reacts. Lance goes back, a focused look on his face, and he moves his fingertips across the warm skin of Keith’s stomach. It results in a short kind of unmistakable bout of laughter from Keith and Lance grins. “Lance, don’t you da-” but his sentence is cut off by laughter escaping his lips and Lance proceeds by putting his other hand on Keith’s stomach for the full effect.

His fingers dance across the expanse of Keith’s stomach and as he tickles his love, he can’t help but smile. Keith is alternating between laughing, trying to tell Lance to knock it off, and a select few swear words. He’s trying to escape, to roll over, but Lance is now sitting on his thighs, as his fingers now run over Keith’s sides.

“Lance,” a laugh, “I swear,” another one, “I’m going to kill you-”

“You can’t,” Lance stops, removing his hands. “You love me too much.” Keith just gives him a look and Lance grins, grins and Keith feels like exacting revenge. And by some extraneous and mysterious way, Lance is now on his back and Keith is sitting on his thighs.

“I don’t love you that much,” and Keith starts his tickling assault, only to find it has no effect on Lance, who, frankly, just looks unimpressed. “Why do you have such a straight look on your face?”

“Ok, first of all, never tell that to me, a bisexual, ever again,” Lance starts, completely serious and Keith just looks at him as Lance finishes with, “and second, I grew up with siblings, mi amor. I think that says enough.” Lance gives him a knowing smile.

“Wait, so, you’re telling me-”

“I’m immune.”

“I want out of this engagement, this is unfair, and I-” and Keith is being tickled all over again, ending up falling forward, and his laughter in his chest makes Lance’s heart flutters as he feels it against his own. “Lance, please-” 

“Nope, sorry,” and his gentle laughter mixes with Keith’s bursts of it and the room knows their happiness well. The tickling goes on for a few more minutes and Lance finally gives Keith a break, who’s now lying on top of him,  and they simply both commit to the act of breathing.

Keith finally raises his head and rests it on crossed arms. “I’m gonna ban you from tickling me.”

“Oh really? How so?”

“Wedding vows.”

“You can’t tell me what to put in my wedding vows.”

“Actually, yeah, yeah I can,” and Keith smiles and he’s beautiful. “You love me too much.”

“I don’t love you that much.”

But they both know that they are liars, that in fact, they love each other past the moon and all the stars and all the way back. It’s just hard to express that kind of love in words and they gave up trying to do that long ago. Instead, they know each other by touch. It’s their body language that gives their love away.

And that’s something that’ll never be lost.


End file.
